


A Pace to Let Us Hide

by ElectricKettle (DaLaRi)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, To Be Edited, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLaRi/pseuds/ElectricKettle
Summary: what happened after that dinner?london, missing scene, fluff
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 35





	A Pace to Let Us Hide

it is still early enough that thomas feels no shame in admitting that he has trouble thinking of anything that isn’t james. miranda, in her infinite wisdom, had cleared their schedules as much as possible in preparation for the earl’s arrival, and, true, part of what had tipped him into recklessness that night was the unbalancing effect his father had on him. but james had seen this, recognized it, and kissed thomas again before telling him to call on him in three days when his father’s shadow had passed out of his mind. and thomas had paced, and sat, and read, and miranda had vanished as she was wont to do so as to trap him, in essence, alone with his thoughts. and think he did, paced until his knees protested at the stiffness of the heels of his shoes. paced barefoot in his bedroom, then, after he’d attempted to rest. and while he forced himself to confront that his carelessness had come from his father’s shadow, he was right to think that the sentiments behind them ran true and clear. he cared for james deeply, stopped pretending that it was some prurient love of the mind that had driven him to this, and stood and looked at himself in the mirror, forcing himself to look himself in the eye and say, out loud, _i want to fuck james mcgraw._ it was easier after that, and with the day that was left, he read books, made notes, and tried to ignore the heat that built under his skin with how he watched the clock, reread chapters, misspelled words. time couldn’t move fast enough, and when he slept, he awoke more eagerly watching the time than the night before.

he had gathered, since james had told him this on the night his father (may he rot) had left, that james had intended for him to wait to call on him until the evening. so it was to no small amount of surprise that he opened the door when the bell rang at noon to see a dark-eyed, hand-fluttering mcgraw at his door. he had never in his life retreated into his private rooms so fast, and when mcgraw slammed him against the closed door the second it was closed, the low nonverbal _yes_ he gave seemed only to encourage the lieutenant as he bit thomas’s lower lip, the two of them breathing together against each other’s mouths, kissing fitting together like thomas had known they would, and a sweetness built in thomas’s chest until he could no longer abide by the ferocity of mcgraw’s kisses and, fisting a hand in his hair, he pushed him back up against the neighboring wall, his head tilted up, his eyes blazing, teeth set, mouth already kiss-dark, and thomas, one hand in james’s hair, used his weight to pin james solidly to the wall as, with fingertips, he lifted his chin more to kiss him gently.

something in james seemed to break at that, or at least buckle, as though the dam had been left in neglect for far too long. his hands went, warm, to thomas’s hip and lower back, just resting, holding onto the fabric of thomas’s coat as though he would never let go. thomas kissed james with the tenderness and feeling that had nearly blinded him in the recent past, with the kisses he would have given him in salons, in discussion. a thousand gentle things, not deviod of heat, but sharpened by their sentiment. he didn’t mention the twitch of james’s hips towards him as he learned how to kiss him how he liked, tried not to get distracted by the million kisses he felt the urge to give in exchange for the deficit they hd run. he kissed james to learn how he liked to be kissed, hesitated shy of james’s mouth to see how james would reach for him, to hear the gasp as james found himself held just short of him. thomas indulged him every time, but found ways to make james whine as they got lost in this, in this exploration of the fact that they could do this, that james could bite thomas’s mouth on impulse and then go red abruptly and laugh, that thomas could laugh through kissing him back, that james could learn thomas revelled in their closeness and pull him closer still, for him to discover there were sounds to be wrenched from thomas and dedicate himself to the study of those, to the slick press of what he could draw from thomas. and thomas felt his hips, too, twitch against james’s, but if fucking had been all they had been after it would not have been such a trial to have gotten here. the stakes had been set in pursuit of _this_ , the ability to kiss until late in the afternoon, when both their mouths were sore and neither of them wanted to do much but shuck their outer layers of clothes and sit together, argue about nassau and stoicism and marcus aurelius and steal kisses from each other’s mouths. and thomas, finding himself surprised that his smiles were what drew disbelieving huffs and gentle open-mouthed kisses from james, that his own disbelief that james could could be, in essence, all he is were what drew james gently into his lap, james’s hands gentle at his jaw and neck as he kissed him with gentleness and tender emotion, that had thomas clutching back at james, that what had been reviled his whole life as unmanly sentiment could be what drew james in, like a moth to a flame.

they ended up sprawled, thomas on top of james, kissing well into the night, and when thomas said _stay_ and james froze, and thomas said, _call on me in three days,_ james bit him soundly, and said, _tomorrow. i’ll call on you tomorrow._ and when he dressed and patiently let thomas tie his cravat to perfection, himself in a state of disarray, and let him give him farewell kisses every backwards step to the door, it was with a joy that thomas had never seen in him before, and thomas relished, beyond reason or compare, having been the reason behind it. and because sleep had in it the promise of james in it, he slept easily, speedily, and soon.


End file.
